Optimus and June 2
by Prander
Summary: After their first night of revelations together, Optimus and June are on the road when sparks fly. Graphic sexual content. You've been warned. Thanks for the feedback and reviews and please check out my profile or forum for a personal thank you. :)
1. Chapter 1

Optimus roared down the road, cutting through the rain like he was his own force of nature. The weather outside was bad, going to worse, and the traffic along the Montana interstate had thinned. But it would take much more than this for an Autobot to even grow concerned.

June leaned over the steering wheel, one cheek in her hand, warm and safe and staring dreamily out at the rolling countryside and high mountainous cliffs. The water washed over Optimus's cab in cold waves, adding to her sense of feeling safe and snug within.

"The sound of the road is so soothing." she sighed, dropping her hand and running her fingers along the ridges of the steering wheel.

"Yes. I know there is serenity to be had among the clouds, but I will always prefer the peace of travel that is Autobot." Optimus replied.

She stretched and leaned back in his plush seat, sighing deeply.

"I know why Fowler prefers to ride with you Optimus, whenever there's a mission. Who knew you were so...luxurious."

"I am glad to be of comfort to you June."

"You always are." She smiled, sitting up and taking the wheel again with both hands. Her cheeks pinked a little.

"I detect a spike in your bio-functions, June."

"Just a girl being a girl, Optimus." she smiled, lifting a finger and brushing her hair back behind her ear.

June had changed just an hour ago into a very loose dark blue t-shirt and shorts for the evening, with her hair tied back as she customarily did. She had slipped back into Optimus's sleeper and distinctly felt he had been watching as she changed. That's why she lingered putting her top on after taking her bra off. She wanted him to see. How could he not?

Not that she was incredibly chesty, but she was proud of the nice moderate shape of her breasts. And besides it felt naughty. And she had on shameless black bikini panties that were showing off everything else anyway.

Earlier in the afternoon at a tourist travel complex she had showered and changed, giving into her doubts and just to nervous at the time to go full on nude in front of Optimus. That and it was only their second night on the road together. But now that the evening had finally come, June felt herself growing excited and even, dare she say, playful?

She knew she was determined not to have a repeat performance of last night. After a long day of sticking to the mission, as she promised herself she would, they had passed the evening with empty small talk. Ending finally with her falling asleep with a dvd of Shrek the Third in his sleeper.

Oh, what an eye-rolling embarrassment that had been when she studied herself in the bathroom mirror this afternoon. Prime was to gallant to think any less of her but she felt _so stupid_.

She had been giddy as a teenager when Ratchet contacted her, stating there was a proposed mission to scout out potential bases in the upper mid-west region of the United States with Optimus.

She had acted helpful but the truth was she would have agreed to_ anything. _Why her? Apparently her opinion was valued as an adult parent and what she would consider to be a good place to live. Because it was true that the kids were getting older and soon, if ever the Autobots did relocate their base, they may very well decide to go with them.

Deep down inside her, one of the little Junes whispered that she would follow too. Follow _him_. Not the first time she wondered at her feelings. Was she infatuated? Childish? Lonely? Or more?

She couldn't say.

But shewas feeling_..._horny_._

How people back in Jasper would be surprised that little unassuming June with the pretty hair and a nice son had spent one romantic night with an intergalactic robot warrior who made her feel _glowing _the next morning.

'Her boy mows my lawn. But she should really eat something and find a man. She's such a nice girl.'

Not tonight. Tonight I feel naughty.

She blushed a little bit more.

Trouble was, Optimus may have watched her change, but he was so noble bald eagles saluted him. And even though things had gone on between he and June, he wasn't one to pursue. If ever.

June realized she was slowly crafting her own little key to the 'matrix' and it would take some time before she could open doors freely with Prime.

So she casually raised her right leg and set her bare foot on the dash, letting the hem of her shorts slip up dangerously high. She liked her legs too and was proud of them. They were sexy. She wondered if he ever had thoughts about her that way.

"Is it ok if I put my feet up?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied, though his voice betrayed nothing.

A mile passed with neither of them saying anything.

"Optimus have you thought about that night?" she asked as she traced the steering wheel with her finger again, butterflies dancing in her stomach.

He wasn't so unobservant, or insulting, to pretend that he didn't know what she was to referring to.

"I have."

"Have they been...good thoughts?"

"They have."

"Well...we've been on the road together for two days now..." she let that hang in the air. It was a little frustrating, this prying Prime out of his shell. But June had pursued him first. That made her intentions very clear. And that first morning after have given her no reason to doubt her and Prime would come together again.

But just by being Optimus Prime, she felt somehow he had slipped back away from her since then and was as unreachable as ever.

"Yes?" he asked.

"And...what did you think about?" she asked. She was excited and nervous to hear his reply.

Prime took a moment.

"The way you sounded."

His voice, filling the cab, grabbed her and thrilled from head to toe. She felt her nipples stiffen dramatically along with a suddenly tingling tickle between her legs.

She hadn't expected that answer. Maybe he wasn't so distant after all.

_Calm down, June._

But then, against her will, something terrible happened. She felt shy! One minute horny, the next shy. She could kick herself for being all over the place. But she had never been sexually aggressive before. A little slutty, but never aggressive. This was new ground for her too.

And now, finding herself truly alone with him again, June felt uncertain. She took a deep breath and counted to three.

No more fooling around. She knew full well if anything was to happen, it would have to be her that started it.

She glanced at herself in his mirror.

_Better late than never. _

So June Darby reached down and gently pulled her loose shorts to the side where she sat in his cab with one leg up. In fact she let her leg fall open a little and after hesitating for a moment, she pulled her bikini panties to the side as well.

"I've...I've been hoping you thought about me." Her voice wavered. She took her hand away and just let him 'see' her from the dash lights between her legs. She gripped the seat and bit her lip, waiting.

Prime said nothing.

"Can you see me, Prime?"

"I can."

She raised a hand and touched a nipple through her loose t-shirt.

"Do you like...do you like it?" she asked, her heart pounding.

"I do. You are very beautiful."

She put her other hand on her thigh and caressed her own leg, reaching down slowly before where she had pulled her panties to the side. June's back arched a little, her hard nipples very apparent through her t-shit as she brushed her own pussy with her fingers.

"Oh God, Optimus." she said breathlessly, blushing hard and unable to help herself. "Tell me more." she sighed.

"I remember how you looked when you began to undress. How you explained to me your body. It was fascinating. I find your body very beautiful now. I find _you_ very beautiful now."

Her head fell to one side. She was lost to the sensation of what she was doing, gently easing her baggy t shirt up off her bare breasts as she masturbated in front of him.

"I've been so dying to do this again." She sighed, raising her other leg up now and straddling the steering wheel. Her shorts slipped back some and covered her hand as she worked it between her legs.

"I remember how your body responded June. The heat of your body in sexual arousal."

"Yes."

"The scent."

"Oh God, yes."

"The sound you made in this state. Is that how you feel now?"

"I do." she moaned.

"Gawd, Optimus I want to take these shorts off." she added.

"Please do." He replied and she thrilled that he was into it and committing to what was going to happen.

She jumped and laughed a little as Prime even reclined his chair for her and June leaned back, brought her shapely legs together, raised up her butt, and whisked both her panties and shorts up off her feet, tossing them into the seat next to her.

She let her legs fall back open as she lay back, letting her body just move as it felt now, sensuously rubbing herself into his seat as if she was caressing up against him. Which she was. Her pussy was warm and glistening and she pulled the t-shirt up fully off her breasts, letting her hard nipples stand right up. The seat reclined a little further as if he was laying her back in his arms.

She cupped her breasts and looked up at his dash lights. She could see her flat stomach and the curved of her pubic area between her spread legs. The soft little black hairs she kept neatly above her clit. Her fingers touched down under them.

"I've waited for this, Optimus. Have you?" she asked as her fingers played over her small hard nipples and she caressed her labia with the other.

"I have. It was I who requested you come with me on this mission, June."

She moaned, her hips lifting involuntarily off the seat.

Everything about what she was doing was burning her up. She was acting incredibly slutty in just minutes but she didn't care. She was thrilling at the whole scene, how they had finally just gotten to it, barreling down the road at seventy five miles an hour masturbating for Optimus Prime. Even the rain. The way it lashed at the windshield between her raised feet. The pounding thrum of Prime's surrounding her. She could feel it tickle her asshole and diaphragm, vibrating up through her exposed sex. She knew what she wanted next.

"Optimus...Optimus. Do you have...do have have anything you can put inside me?"

Prime said nothing. Horribly long seconds ticked by and just when June felt a touch of absolute dread, a compartment on his drivers door slid open and a small com-sensor slid free.

She wasn't sure what it was for, this sensor, but it had a small round egg like shape attached at the end with a curled wire cord. When June picked it up, it warmed in her hand instantly and vibrated slightly.

"Omigawd." she sighed and pressed it down to her clit immediately.

June Darby's toes curled as a numbing sensation bombarded her clit, washing waves of pleasure from her pussy almost to her nipples and down through her thighs, back through her ass. Her toes immediately lost sensation and her flat stomach felt waves run through it repeatedly like a person dropping suddenly in a roller coaster. In was enough she cried out, lifting her legs in the air.

"Oh God, touch me Optimus! Touch me!" she whimpered.

"I am." He said. His voice was low and serious.

She raised her head, her eyes squinting in pleasure-torture.

"Can you see me? Do you like watching me? Hmm? Do you like this?"

In response, the tiny egg grew even warmer in her hand and June cried out, unable to help herself and sliding it down she pressed it between the lips of her pussy. Pulling up slightly on her own sex, and slipping the little egg down even farther, stretching her legs apart a touch more as she lay back in the seat...the tiny probe slipped neatly into her body.

Her strong glowing pussy locked around this small intrusion immediately and such was the sexual rush, she gripped it all the harder, which just triggered more of a rush racing through her sex.

The result was climatic.

She had a moment to realize what it meant, before she turned in the seat with a small cry, her pussy spasming around the probe.

And June Darby came. She didn't scream, she just gripped the seat cushion and let herself surrender to it, crying out with a small moan each time her body spasmed from the probe.

Gasping, her breasts heaving, she took the cord and pulled it from her, giving one last final shudder as the probe slipped out of her pussy and thunked off the steering wheel.

She sat forward, hair falling around her face and grabbing the wheel with both hands. The probe's cord was gripped in her fingers and it went still as she sat there panting. The seat slowly raised up behind her.

She let the probe fall, raising a hand and whipping her hair back. She was sweating and her cheeks were pink.

"More. I need you in me _now._" she growled.

June had this idea for some time and she eyed the small handle that was the manual trailer release built into Optimus's super structure between the front seats. She slide the cover back and raised the handle up with a strong click, locking it in place.

"Optimus?"

"My trailer is secure. Please, June. Proceed." He said.

Her fingers caressed the perfectly shaped nob as she looked over at his dash lights.

"I want this so much."

"As do I."

Her eyes never left his dash lights as she slipped out of her seat and over the raised handle, straddling it.

June's was breathing heavy, absorbed by her desires, beautiful, nude and completely enthralled. Shy no more, she was all woman in the heat of passion.

She slowly let herself settle down, the nob pressing up against her pussy. She could feel the thrum of power from Prime, re-vibrating up through the handle from the road.

She tingled, her spasming little pussy crying out for more.

"Do you remember this too? From that first night?" June asked, her eyes hungry as she leaned her head back, her hands on each head rest of the front seats as she held herself suspended there.

"I do." Optimus replied.

"Watch me." She whispered.

"Remember everything." she glared, whipping her hair out of her face again.

"And feel yourself inside me, Prime."

She waited, holding off just a moment longer.

"I shall." he answered.

And then June let herself sink down onto him.

To her it was sex, the way her lithe body straddle the strong handle, taking it in with a gasp only to start bouncing up and down on it and feeling every counter of the road under Primes wheels jolting up through her. June knew she was really letting herself go this time and...she didn't care. It was the solitary nature of Prime and where she found herself out here in the middle of nowhere.

And even though he said nothing, she knew he liked it. Call it a gut feeling but she just knew he was drinking in what was happening.

She glared at his dash, hungry and horny as she let her waist rise and fall.

"Yes. Do you feel that Optimus? Do you feel me?"

"I do." he replied. A few cars and trucks passed them in this lousy weather.

She didn't care. She didn't care if they saw. She didn't care if they watched. She didn't care if the whole range of mountains in Montana fell down, she was not getting off this handle.

Her silky black hair danced around her face, loose and wild, her smallish breasts bouncing freely, and right up in the air, her nipples harder than she had ever seen them

She bit her lip, still gripping the seat cushions, and just pushed on. Over the sound of the rain slashing against the roof, all to be heard was the wet slurp of her fucking herself in Primes cab. Fucking herself _with_ Prime.

His lights were glowing on her now as he watched and if anyone had passed them, who may have been able to see, would have seen June between the seats. Straddling something and completely naked.

June stopped and dragged her legs up to squat over the handle with her feet on the seats. Prime entered her even deeper than before and she gasped with surprise.

"Do it. Do it. Do it. "She found herself panting, watching the handle push in and out, polished to a wet shine from her juices.

"Do it! Do it!" she started to cry as he body tensed up, bringing her face up and grunting as she straddle-fucked herself.

"Do me! Do me now! Oh God!" June cried out, her head back and ecstasy burning her up all through her.

Who was Optimus Prime? Could any one being in the galaxy ever truly know that? What did it mean to be a Prime? What made them tick? Perhaps June Darby would never find out. Perhaps she would. But whether Primes true feelings would ever be known or not, the fact remained he was an individual with his own needs and desires.

And while he may not laugh or cry, party, carry on or rant and rage, judge any being unfairly, or ever take a life unwillingly, he was still his own 'man'. And out here on the lonely road with _his_ June, the world shrunk down to just the two of them for the moment.

Optimus, deep down inside himself, was please that he had a surprise held back for his secret little lover June Darby.

As June reached her second climax, without warning, burning her up with the true meaning behind this silent act, the handle began to thrust in out of Junes burning sex on it's own.

She felt it immediately. Her eyes snapped open and went wide. She stopped her own straddling motions and felt Prime take over. She even managed to look down and see it, pulsing, humming, sliding in and out of her with perfect machine precision.

Then everything was washed away in a pure wave of delight, lust, and desire and her own cries of pleasure.

And all the while, Optimus Prime roared on though the rain, like he was his own force of nature.

For June Darby that night...he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chronological Index**

**Arcee/Jack 1, 2, 3 **

(Followed by)

** Optimus/June 1 **

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 **

(Followed by)

**Optimus/June 2, 3, 4** ( At # 4, the two storyline's begin to mesh)

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 9 **

(Followed by)

**Optimus/June 5**

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 10 **

(Followed by)

** Optimus/June 6, 7** (latest)


End file.
